power_rangers_redversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Powers
In order to reopen the portal to their home realm, the Legendary Rangers must unlock all the Legendary Powers of the previous fifty Power Ranger teams. When acquired, the Legendary Powers appear in the form of bowling ball-sized energy spheres, identified by the team's respective logos. By unlocking the Legendary Power of a previous team's Ranger Keys, the Rangers can access special powers and auxiliary Zords based off Zords belonging to a previous team. In order to acquire a Legendary Power, the Rangers must meet a member of a previous team and gain their approval, often by doing a task for them or proving themselves as heroes. Aside from the Legendary Rangers, Basco is also able to steal Legendary Powers using his Magic Trumpet. By the end of the series, the Legendary Rangers wind up acquiring all 50 Legendary Powers. Legendary Powers by Ranger Team Ancient Guardians Main article: Zord Jet Main article: Lightning Whip After the Legendary Rangers gained Zedd's trust after awakening him from cryo-sleep, they gained the Legendary Power of the Power Rangers of Eltar. They thus acquired their own version of Red Eltar Ranger Zordon's Zord, the Zord Jet, and Jacob also acquired his own version of Zordon's weapon, the Lightning Whip. Resistance Main article: Sky Ace Main article: Clover Club The Legendary Rangers acquired the Legendary Power of the Resistance Rangers after they protected Blue Resistance Ranger Axis from the Warstar's forces and gained his approval. They thus acquired their own version of Red Resistance Ranger Barza's Zord, the Sky Ace. Electric Fighters Main article: Electrozord The Legendary Rangers acquired the Legendary Power of the Electric Fighter Rangers after they proved themselves to have altruistic motives to Violet Electric Fighter Princess Andromeda, who had previously thrown them off Denzi Island for trespassing. They thus acquired their own version of the Electric Fighters' auxiliary Warrior Zord, the Electrozord. Sun Vulcan Main article: Vulcan Sword The Legendary Rangers acquired the Legendary Power Gemstone Assault: Main article: AV Shield The Legendary Rangers acquired the Legendary Power of the Gemstone Assault Rangers after they Dynas Attack: Main article: Battle Tector The Legendary Bionic Force: Mythical Blitz: Main article: Mermaid Scope Outerspace Chase: Main article: Prism Gauntlets Lightning Mask: Main article: Lightning Rods Ani-Warriors: Main article: Dolphin Arrow Transmission Terminated: Main article: W Baton Solar Strike: Main article: Supersonic Flute Sky Squad: Main article: Main article: White Gattler Mighty Morphin': Main article: Dragon Dagger Spirit Walkers: Main article: Griffin Rope Dart Aquitar: Main article: Red Battle Borg Main article: Shogun Sword Zeo: Main article: ''Red Battlezord ''Main article: Zeo Cannon Shift into Turbo: Main article: ''Lightning Tamer Rescuezord ''Main article: Turbo Navigator In Space: Main article: Delta Megaship Main article: Digitank Lost Galaxy Main article: ToroZord Main article: Transdaggers Lightspeed Rescue: Main article: Max Solarzord Main article: ''Battle Boosters The Legendary Rangers were given the Legendary Power of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers by Carter Grayson and Ryan Mitchell after they helped them rescue a group of children from a burning building. They thus acquired their own version of Ryan's Zord, the Max Solarzord, and their own versions of the Battle Boosters, which can be used in the same fashion as the original Battle Boosters. Time Force: ''Main article: Time Shadow Main article: Electro Booster Wild Force: Main article: Red Lion Wildzord Main article: Yellow Eagle Sword Ninja Storm: Main article: Minizord Main article: Lightning Riff Blaster Dino Thunder: Main article: Stegozord Main article: Shield of Triumph SPD: Main article: Delta Runner 1 Main article: Deltamax Sniper Alpha Squad: Mystic Force: Main article: Mystic Dragon Main article: Magi Mace Operation Overdrive: Main article: Sub Driver Main article: Defender Vest Jungle Fury: Main article: Jaguar Animal Spirit Main article: Jungle Bo RPM: Main article: Turbo Falcon Main article: Zip Charger Samurai: Main article: Ape FoldingZord Main article: Sky Fan Megaforce: Main article: Cyber Corps: Main article: Transpods Dino Charge: Main article: Raptor Claw Rail Riders: Main article: Rail Axe Ninja Steel: Main article: Ninja Power Stars DNA: Main article: Category:Power Rangers: Super Legends